


Storm Will Pass

by Kalloway



Series: The Heine That Lived [4]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On the rainy days, Heine looks up old friends and fellow soldiers.





	Storm Will Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Jul. 11th, 2015. "post-Destiny, the 'verse where Heine lives, Athrun moved in, etc. Title from Tanya Donelly, prompt #229 from 15_minute_ficlets. Various mentions of death."

Heine sighed as he reached to push a chunk of mixed orange and white hair back from where it wanted to keep falling in his face. His hand protested and after finally getting the hair to say back behind his ear, he carefully used his good hand to bend each finger before flexing again. The rainy days were the hardest for so many reasons.

Orb had a lot of rainy days, yet Heine didn't think he could bring himself to leave. His parents were gone. Most of his extended family, superior officers, teammates, and friends were gone.

"Heine?" Athrun questioned from the kitchen doorway. He was holding his coffee mug and the look of concern on his face suggested he'd been standing there for a few seconds longer than Heine would have liked.

"I'm okay," Heine replied, even though that was never quite true. He was okay in a lot of ways, but his body would never be quite what he wanted. He could smile, he could enjoy his life with Athrun, he could keep going on these rainy days when walking on the beach wasn't an option and he found himself sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop, looking up people who kept always being gone.

"We could watch a movie..."

The thought of Athrun's weight against him, warm on the sofa while something ridiculous distracted him - it was a nice thought.

"After last night's 'I have to get this project done today' speech?" Heine questioned. Athrun wouldn't have said it if his current project wasn't that important and hadn't hit some sort of immovable deadline.

Athrun winced.

"I'm okay," Heine repeated. "I think I'm out of FAITH members, at least..."

He leaned back in his chair and glanced towards the back door that led out onto a wooden porch and the beach beyond.

"Heine..."

His hair slipped and was right back in his eyes. This time, his left hand worked the way he wanted it to and he tucked it back. He heard the sound of Athrun's mug being set on the counter and Athrun's footsteps... Athrun's arms were warm around his shoulders and Heine reached up to put his own hands over Athrun's.

"It's not raining too hard," Heine finally said. He was fairly sure he meant it. Gone were the days of jagged sobs and standing in the rain while the tears flowed, at least, gasping for breath while his lungs tried to fail him.

All the people he'd lost - he wouldn't forget them. But the rain would end. And the sky would clear.


End file.
